1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to methods of manufacturing semiconductor devices including a cross point cell array.
2. Related Art
A cross point cell array structure is employed in cell array regions of highly integrated semiconductor devices. The cross point cell array structure includes a plurality of pillar-shaped cells, which are disposed at cross points of lower electrodes and upper electrodes crossing the lower electrodes.
In order to form the cross point cell array structure, processes for patterning a lower electrode layer, a data storage layer and an upper electrode layer are performed. For example, a semiconductor memory device having a cross point cell array structure and a method of manufacturing the same are taught in U.S. Pat. No. 7,879,626 B2 to Ohnishi et al., entitled “Structure and Manufacturing Method of Semiconductor Memory Device.”